Awoken
by lustforkreation7
Summary: A little tale about the urban legend known as Jeff the Killer. Something I wrote for the creative writing group at my school.


Jeremiah's Log, 3/22/13:

I've finally did it, I've caught him. After years of nonstop research and chasing, I've captured him at last. This monster, this insane mass murderer.

He's smart, but he wasn't ready for my plan I had in store. I can't take all the credit though; I have to thank my partner, Kris.

That was one brave son of a gun; he risked his own life to help save mine. Kris had one final battle with evil as he sunk his knife into that psychopath's stomach.

But as he did so, the maniac aimed for his heart with his own knife. I watched my best friend die before my eyes as the nutcase lay against the wall laughing at me.

He was defeated; I would now have my revenge. I knocked him out cold, and then we were somewhere else. In that rusted basement, I would finally get answers.

Jeffery woke up, his bloody chest bandaged by me around his white hoodie. He looked up at me and that damn smile on his face stayed.

He is such a grotesque human being, the things he's done to society. The many atrocities he has committed for his own sick amusement.

I didn't believe the stories that circulated on the Internet, or the infamous picture used to shock an unsuspecting on-goer.

But here he was, right in front of me. I became aware of just how real he was when I saw him many years ago. Ever since that fateful day, I've made it my duty to find and stop this beast's havoc.

Not just to redeem myself, but to keep the world from knowing the sadism that he wanted to showcase. Worse than some of the most vile serial killers out there.

Jeff bore into my soul with those unblinking eyes bordered in black and that never-ending smile he carved into his own face.

I wasn't afraid anymore, but the sight of him made me sick. It wasn't because of how he looked, but rather because of who he was.

Jeff chuckled before tilting his head while looking at me, ''So you've finally did it, huh?'' He lay back in his chair before wincing in pain at the injury on his chest.

''You've finally caught him, now what're you gonna do?''

I didn't have any words for Jeff; I wanted to just make him suffer like he made me suffer. But then I would be nothing more than what he was.

I got up from my chair and stood before the demon. I eyed him down, like he did all of his victims right before they were slaughtered.

He still laughed, just like he always had. It was as if he wasn't afraid of death and took pleasure in being helpless.

''Why?''

It was the only question I had for him. I wasn't going to resort to violence. I just needed an answer; I wanted to know what his reasoning for why did what he did.

Jeff looked up and stretched his already ear-to-ear grin farther before looking off into the dark. He snickered as I gripped my fists tighter.

''Why? You want to know why I am who I am?''

''I am me, because I am one of the only one left of my kind. I am a black sheep amongst all of you.''

I didn't know what the nutcase was going on about, but I wasn't having any of it. I rushed forward and struck him in the face.

He just laughed again, and again.

''You may look at me as if I'm nothing more than a mindless killer. But you couldn't be more wrong.''

''BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!''

''Little boy, I am not a monster, I am a fallen angel. I was asleep for so long when I was a child, then those children woke me up.''

''Randy and his sheep friends, they helped push the feeling to its full potential. The night I took my families' lives was the night I realized who I was.''

''I don't kill just to kill, don't believe what those slanderous rumors across the world tell you. I am a savior for all of my mankind.''

''I am the bleeding image of what this world needs.''

That disgusting freak was pushing me to my limits; I was on the verge of killing him then and there. But I knew better than to do that.

''You see, Jeremiah.''

''Wait, you remember me?''

''Of course child, why wouldn't I? You told me that you wanted to live, so I made the decision to let you see the world for what it was.''

''I let you feel the pain and suffering that you oh so desired. The night I put the ones you love to sleep was the night that I let you open your eyes.''

I was now backing up against the wall, tears beginning to surface from my eyes.

''I've done this with many sheep, Jeremiah. Sure I don't remember each and every single person I butcher or save, I keep a place in my mind for those special ones.''

I felt like attacking him again, but I realized that it wouldn't do me any good. His sharp-edged words would always slice open my heart.

''I am the one bedtime story-teller; I am the reason why small amounts of corruption are being destroyed. You are an insect following orders, I am a lost soul with a purpose.''

''The reason I kill, the reason I put so many to sleep is because I want them to be free. They don't deserve to live through what I lived through.''

I slid down against the wall, tears now streaming across my face. He was right; he did save my family from the trouble they were being put through.

We had so many horrible problems that were affecting us, it was pulling us apart. The night Jeff broke in and murdered them one by one was the night that I was awoken.

This whole time I've looked at this man like he was some kind of ruthless enforcer, but this entire time he was just trying to rid us of our worries.

''Jeremiah, I am no God, nor am I a leader. But I want to spread the message of being awoken to everyone. I want to show everyone the light.''

''Everyone can be happy and have a permanent smile just like me. They can look at themselves and think they're beautiful. They can ignore what all the sheep think and be themselves.''

''I want you to trust me and let more blood be shed. In fact, you can assist me. Together we can save so many people.''

I wanted to speak, but my mind wouldn't let me. I had so many things to say, but I couldn't say them. All I could do was stare into the pitch-black circles on Jeff's face.

''I know you care about the fate of humanity and would do anything to help others. Why not take a step and make a change?''

I wanted to accept his offer, it sounded right. But how was taking so many innocent lives a way of bettering all of us?

''People these days devote their existence to their own personal gain. They don't understand the true meaning of life, the reason why we are all here.''

''I have seen the everlasting light, it is beautiful. It requested that I do this, and I am more than happy to oblige.''

I continued to look at Jeff, he wasn't a killer, he was rescuer. I now understood, I was truly awoken. All the worthless morals and rules I let myself stand by, they meant nothing.

If I really did care about my own kind and our growth as a loving and caring species, then I would able to feel true peace. It wasn't cold-blooded murder that I would commit, it was warm-hearted enlightenment.

''I think you are not blind anymore, young one. I am growing weaker in my old age and I feel that soon I may not be able to save anymore. If you-''

''take the place as this world's savior.'' I finished his sentence.

''I am honored by your suggestion, Jeremiah.''

Then he laughed, it wasn't laughter of insanity or maliciousness, it was laughter of happiness. Laughter that signified that all would be well.

I walked up to the pale man and took the knife from his blood-soaked jacket pocket. I approached the mirror on the other side of the mirror, there I saw myself.

But this wasn't me; it was who I thought I wanted to be. I looked back at Jeff, he was always smiling. All I need was a smile too.

I put the knife up to the corner of mouth and began tearing, it didn't hurt, it felt almost soothing. Like a huge weight was being lifted from me.

There I was, the new me. This was what I needed to be in order to become mankind's new savior. I turned around and walked up to Jeff, chuckling as I did so.

I now had the knife raised in the air. He didn't seem afraid, he seemed almost exhilarated. He was pleased with how his manipulation worked.

''You are beautiful, Jeremiah.''

''Thank you Jeffery, now go to sleep.''


End file.
